epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firebrand794/An apology
Hello everyone who bothered to read this... Firebrand here with something Extremely important to say... I'm sorry. Sorry for what, exactly? Well to answer your question mainly how I've been acting as of recent. I've been, to put it simply a giant asshole to many people and for no good reason either. Ever since I've become mod I have started down a path like this, I have been awful to people and if you were one of those people, I deeply apologize. No one here deserves me to be an immature little assclown to them, no matter what they did. And I don't want to be known as a cruel jerk who thinks he's so great. Back on a blog of mine that got removed (It was my take on the Night vs Tesla issue back in July) Jphil called me an inspiration to the wiki, and I want to be that again. I figured the best way to start on the road to being back to my nicer self was apologizing, but I'm not done. I have some personal apologies to certain users. Captain Warrior: I've been a huge ass to you. I've trolled you, made fun of you, excessively kicked you for no reason and have downright insulted you in the past? And why? Just to amuse people, that's not a good friend... Classical Expendable: The whole thing about not supporting you on my ERB Wiki Database page was meant to be taken as a joke, but as I can see that failed. While you and I have had our differences I have no reason to not support you being back, hell I've pretty much forgotten the Nachowman thing.... Thesifisonader: I left an apology on your wall. I'm not sure if you'll see but I hope you do. Wachowman: I'm probably the person that insults and makes fun of you the most, most recently the Scumbag Wachow blog, as with CW I have no reason aside from "Fur duh lulz" to be like this to you. I've been awful to you and I truly apologize. Jphil: Pretty much when you do something I just make a joke and say a mean thing. I have no right to do that. As I typed earlier you called me an inspiration for you, I want to be seen as that again. Four: I take it WAY too far with my racist jokes torwards you. I am probably the worst offender when it comes to those jokes. Ccarbe: While I was mad at you for stealing other users battles I shouldn't have vandalized your wiki and called you an ass. I just was a bit annoyed that someone took credit for others works, including mine. Various AWC's: Too many to list, but to many I've been a sarcastic, condescending, no-good, bastard to a majority of you, and for that I am deeply sorry. Those are all the ones I can think right now, if you feel I have offended you please tell me how and I will try to mend our problems. I am going to try my absolute best to be a better person from here on out, even if it means making less jokes. And if I fail... I might'' leave'', because I don't want to be hated here, I love this place and want to make it a better place. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I don't think too many people will but if you took the time to I appreciate it. And yes. I am serious about the leaving thing... Category:Blog posts